Neji's Secret
by Remus' piece of Chocolate
Summary: Neji's point of view of his relation with Hinata and how it has evolved from when they were children... rating change just to be safe
1. The Promise

(I don't own Naruto or Neji or Hinata…because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at work writing this…I would have made it really happen. Wouldn't that have been cool!? And I wouldn't be Mexican and I wouldn't be poor…being poor sucks ass!! Oh well yeah so yeah I don't own anything!)

I had promised to always protect her. At a time I was more then willing to give my life for her like my father did for his brother, only I didn't know that he had done that at the time. That changed though as my heart filled to the brim with hate for the main house and I hated her. I swore to take back what they had taken from me. I looked down at her as the spoiled offspring of my uncle who had willing given up his own brother's life just so he could live.

I felt proud of myself when I had brought her to her knees and even prouder when I almost put her in her grave. She was weak and I had proved that a member of the Hyuga Branch Family was stronger then the direct Heir of the clan.

I was an asshole.

When Lord Hiashi came to me telling me the truth I turned my head away like a child. It wasn't until he gave me my father's scroll that I believed him. It was a painful wake up call. My father Hizashi Hyuga had made his own destiny because he wanted to protect his brother like I once wanted to protect my cousin. When Lord Hiashi left tears filled my eyes and I couldn't see straight. I had been an asshole to a girl who only wants the approval of her father…of her family. It took me a good hour to stop crying before I noticed the birds outside. I was going to make my own destiny like my father, I was going to go back and make a new promise. I was never going to lose to anyone ever again, but most importantly I was never going to hurt Lady Hinata again.

After Konaha was attacked and the dust was settling Lord Hyuga pulled me from the hospital wing where he had pushed me and his youngest daughter Hinabi, who cried the whole time. He dusted the dirt from her hair while he checked for any wounds with his Byakugan. He then turned to me cleaning my face free of dirt asking me if I was ok. All I could do was nod as he checked me for any injuries that weren't already there from my fight with Naruto. With one last pat of my cloths he told us to follow him and we did Hinabi holding her fathers hand, in fact if I had to say she was hanging off of him. It didn't bother him though as we walked through the stadium and we came to a small closet.

Lord Hyuga peeled the seal away from it and opened the door. There were only tree items in it everything else was thrown out in the hall. Kiba, his dog, and Lady Hinata were in there and they looked confortable but they were not awake. Hinabi sniffed and asked what was wrong with Hinata and all Lord Hiashi did was shake his head as he bent down and picked up his eldest daughter with ease. "Neji I'll need you to get the boy can you do that?" He asked me nodding 

towards Kiba as Hinabi picked up his dog. I nodded and grabbed Kiba so one arm was over my shoulder so I could drag him. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he was going to be.

We walked all the way to the hospital with them the medics there quickly revived the two only Lady Hinata had to stay there because she was still coughing up blood. The sound of her coughing struck my heart like a thousand needles. Lord Hiashi was preparing to leave when I stopped him in the hall. I bowed my head, "Lord Hyuga I would like your permission to stay here" He raised an eyebrow to me, "is a member of your team here?" He asked me. I straightened up, "Yes sir but that is not why I ask. I ask because I want to make sure Lady Hinata gets better" I said looking down shame filling very bit of my body that wasn't already stuff packed with it.

As Lord Hiashi passed me in the hall he placed his hand on my shoulder, "your father would be proud with how far you have come on your own Neji" He removed his hand, "I expect you at the Main house for dinner, so not to late here" I turned and he was already turning the corner to leave with Hinabi. Turning I went back into Hinata's room expecting her to be a sleep but she was awake sitting on her bed so she could look out of the window. I cleared my throat and she turned her head so she could see who was at her door.

Her eyes widen when she saw me and I backed up a bit bowing my head like I had done to her father, "Lady Hinata" I said before looking back up. She turned so she could face me but her eyes never met mine and my heart sank.

There was a point in our lives where we played everyday out side while our fathers talked. In those happy moments there where even deeper moments. Like when we would tire ourselves out she would lay her head in my lap and fall asleep. She would also ask to play with my hair like she had done with her dolls. I didn't mind because her doll's hair always looked really cute. She was careful not to pull or tangle my hair.

However my fondest moment with Lady Hinata was the last time I saw her before my father died. She asked if she could see what was under the wrapping on my head. I was shy at first but she was so cute I couldn't say no. I removed them and showed her my Curse Mark. She reached out and touched it tracing the lines with her fingers.

"This is the mark?" She asked, "The Curse?" I nodded, "My father says they make us like this so that the main house can control us like cattle" She pulled her hand away tears filling her eyes. I thought I had said something wrong, "I'm sorry I upset you Lady Hinata" I tried to say but she shook her head the tears falling, "When I become the head of the Hyuga Clan, I'll remove the Curse Mark for the Branch Family. I'll rejoin our families." She ran her hand under eyes wiping way the tears I didn't know I was crying. "I promise Neji I will never use this against you." I nodded and wiped her face mirroring her moves, "And I promise to always protect you Lady Hinata."

I looked down cursing myself but then I looked up, "Lady Hinata you could have stopped me during our fight" I knew she knew the hand signs. Her eyes widened as though I had slapped her and I backed up again my back hitting the door. Her eyes softened though as she shook her head, "I promised I would never use that on you Neji" If she still remembered her promise then she still remembered mine. Again tears filled my eyes but I kept my eyes down, "Lady Hinata; forgive me" I choked trying not to give away my tears. "I-I-I'm sorry for hurting you" I wiped my eyes quickly but they filled just as fast and spilled over again. "I promised you I would protect you and I almost killed you"

I didn't here the bed creek or anything in fact if she hadn't touched me I would have never known she had gotten up. Her eyes were sad as she lifted my chin to look into her eyes, "Neji I forgave you the moment you got mad at me for telling you that you were the one hurting. I hit that nerve because I knew it was true. No one goes through what you've been through without getting hurt." She looked away and started coughing again; I patted her back directing her towards the bed. She went without arguing getting under the covers that I lifted and then tucked under her.

She looked away while she coughed and I found a chair to sit in and hold her free hand. It wasn't long till she looked at me her cheeks red. I ran my hand over them asking her if I could get her anything, she shook her head no. I sat there holding her hand rubbing little circles in it. "Can it ever be the way it was?" I heard her ask in her shy voice. I shrugged not wanting to look up, if she was crying I knew I would start again, "N-N-No your answer should have been No Neji" she used the hand I was holding to wipe her face my hand soaking in her tears. "We can never be as close as we were once" I looked up at her she hiccupped, "Because things like this tear families apart all the time. Look at The Uchiha brothers" I shook my head, "We are nothing like the Uchihas we are Hyugas the better family" I said standing.

How dare she compare us to those two!

She shook her head, "No Neji listen. A family feud tore their family apart with hatred. And you are right we are Hyugas the better clan." She looked at me, "We can ever be the same because the bound we form right now is so much stronger then the bound we had when we were children." She reached up and removed my headband and she traced the Curse Mark with her fingers, "I promise Neji" she said leaning forward kissing my forehead "I'll get rid of this burden you carry" She pulled away and wiped the tears away from my face.

How does she do that to me!?

I nodded as I mirrored her again cleaning her face, 'And I promise to protect you Lady Hinata. I also promise you that I will never hurt you again."

(I don't know if I should continue this story as a love story or not I guess I'll leave it up to you people leave a review if you want me to update this to a love story.)


	2. Did I do something Wrong?

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER ONE!

NejiIsMineXD

Winterkaguya

Meowchan82

PandaDragon

You are all GREAT!! (Want my disclaimer read chapter one….but just incase you missed it….I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)

When Lady Hinata was released from the Hospital I was by her father's side to get her. She walked out of her room in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts her jacket tucked in her arms. She was also juggling the many vase of flowers that she had gotten while there.

The biggest and prettiest one was from me.

I offered her a hand with them and she gladly handed over two of the vases while her father took another two, leaving her with only her coat to carry. Lord Hyuga lifted an eye brow, "You must have a lot of admires Hinata. Are all these from boys?" Hinata blushed deep and her hand twisted themselves in each other. "N-No Sir, the one Neji is holding" she pointed to the little vase with a three flower in it, "That flower is from Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" I all of a sudden wanted to drop the vase and break it, "and Uzimaki Naruto" I sighed inwardly because at the simple mention of Naruto giving her a flower her face flushed deeper red and she looked away quickly. "An-And the big vase is from Neji" Her father nodded and then looked at the two in his hands. "And those are from Kiba and Shino" she finished reaching out touching the flowers lovingly. "They came and visited me almost as much as Neji did" She said looking at me smiling.

I smiled back and then looked away when I heard her father speak, "You just make sure none of those boys come calling" I thought Lady hinata was going to pass out. "Father!" she said looking at him in disbelief. I just shrugged it off because the only Boy I had to worry about moving in on Lady Hinata was the mutt. Shino never talked and was just as shy as Lady Hinata, where Naruto was to retarded to notice that Hinata liked him. As for the Uchiha he was too obsessed with his brother to worry about girls, and I personally think he prefers the company of the same sex.

As we walked home Lord Hyuga stopped here and there to talk to every one and their mother. I rolled my eyes and Lady Hinata giggled at me shaking her head. She had been out with her father and she knew how he was. So when he would stop she would wander away from him to look through the windows of the shops near by. I kept by her side looking myself at the different cloths, jewelry, and flowers. Lady Hinata really likes flowers because she bought another vase of 

them from Ino's Parent's Shop. Lord Hyuga caught up with us eyeing the flowers and hinata hugged them close, "They'll look nice in the main hallway" She looked at me, "Don't you think Neji?" I nodded, "Of course they will Lady Hinata" Hapy with my simple answer she started walking again without waiting for her father who just shook his head as he followed us.

Once in the safe walls of the Hyuga compound we separated ourselves from Lord Hyuga so we could put the flowers around the house. The vase of flowers that she had bought went perfect in the main hallway where the two houses met. One, we snuck into her father's study, another she placed on the dinning room table as the center piece, another she gave to her younger sister who said she was going to try and plant it in the garden. I laughed to myself because gardening was one of the only things the younger Hyuga girl couldn't do. The last one, Mine, Hinata said she was keeping for her room. She placed it on them her desk and backed away from it tilting her head trying to get a better angle, and that's when it happened.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked. I shook my head, looking at her, "They aren't as beautiful as you are Hinata" She had asked me to just call her Hinata when we were alone. She blushed slightly and looked at me smiling, "you're just saying that." I shook my head again, reaching out to her running my hand down her cheek, "No I'm not, you're very beautiful Hinata"

He froze under my touch and I thought I had done something wrong. I didn't have any experience with girls. The only girl I had ever kissed was TenTen and that was on a dare. Lady Hinata looked at me her cheeks pink her hands at her side and then light lightning her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from me. Letting my hand drop I felt rejection crush my chest I turned and almost ran out of her room. As I closed her door I heard her call out my name but I didn't stop I just kept going.

I ran down the hall passing Lord Hyuga without stopping and I kept running till I was outside the wall. I stopped pressing my back against the outside wall sliding down it hiding my face behind my knees. I had never felt pain like this in my life. It was like a heavy rock was sitting on my chest and the more I thought about it the heavier the rock felt. I wasn't crying but I was shaking and I felt eyes on me.

I'm not sure if it is only me but I always seem to know when someone in my family uses the Byakugan to watch me. Feeling eyes on me I got up and ran off again knowing that who ever was watching me would quit soon. As soon as it started the feeling was over and I stopped looking back wandering who was looking at me. It was one of two people…

Lord Hyuga

Or

Lady Hinata

I wanted to make myself believe that it was her but I couldn't because she had turned away from me, she had rejected my feelings. And I knew why she had done it; the reason was a thirteen old blonde boy who never knowledge her. I gritted my teeth my hand tightened into fists as my eyes filled with angry tears. She would never look at me like she looked at that boy and she would never see me more as more then just her protector.

I waited till my eyes dried till I started back towards the house not wanting to miss dinner. I made it to the table in time taking y seat next to Lady Hinata's empty seat. I looked at it worried and then looked at Lord Hyuga who was severing Hinabi. "Should I go tell Lady hinata dinner is ready?" I asked half way raised from my seat. I stopped when Lord Huyga shook his head, "Hinata doesn't want to join us tonight she says she is feeling ill" I sat back down as he passed me the dish he had been holding. I had a horrible feeling that her illness had something to do with me.

I ate very little and excused myself picking up my dish to drop off in the sink. As I turned from it I ran into Lady Hinata…Literally. She had entered the room as quiet as she had gotten off her hospital bed. My reaction was to throw my arms around her and catch her from falling. I pulled her close to my chest and whispered to her, "Are you ok?" I asked my heart racing. She was stiff at first and then her shoulders fell a bit as her hands gripped my jacket. I looked down at her, "Lady Hinata?" She was looking down shaking her head. I tilted my head to the side trying to get a better look at her face. To my horror she was crying.

Christ I'm suppose to be protecting her and all I do is make her cry!

I was about to pull away when she looked up, "Why?" she cried, "Why did you run away?" she let go of me and her fist hit my chest.

She hit me!

"I don't understand" I said looking at her my eye brows pulled together. "I called you back and you left" she cried as the feeling of rejection pushed her illness out of my head. She felt as rejected by me as I did from her. "I thought you wanted me to leave" I said my lips trembling as my hands moved to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "You turned away from me. I thought I did something wrong" I grabbed the sides of her face gently running my thumbs under her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears again, "Lady Hinata I'm sorry if I hurt you"

Again

She shook her head and did something very bold for her, she tiptoed and pressed her lips to mine.

(Ok there we go I'll update as soon as I can kays!!)


End file.
